Dum Spiro Speros - A Sasunaru Fanfiction
by Abyss-of-absolute-obscurity
Summary: Deux chemins opposés, éternellement liés. Quand la haine fleurit et donne naissance à l'amour, a Sasunaru Fanfic.


**.† Dum Spiro Speros †.**

****Auteur : Abyss-of-absolute-obscurity (ou si vous préférez Mad hatter, Red Warrior, Crimson-spirit, Eleonora (qui n'est pas mon vrai prénom w ) ou même par mon prénom, à savoir Margaux. Oui je sais c'est moche, c'est pour ça que j'ai des centaines de pseudos.) (Et je m'excuse aux personnes qui portent le même prénom que moi x))

Note de l'auteur : Honéon honéon. Voilà c'est une idée de fic que j'ai dans la tête depuis quelques temps, ( quelques mois à vrai dire ) et ayant trouvé de nouvelles idées me faisant crier par le Cri Tout Puissant Du Yaoi, ( vous savez, celui qui vous fait courir partout, vous brûler les cordes vocales, monter vos larmes aux yeux d'émotions et vous effondrer au sol en vous roulant dans tous les sens ) j'ai décidé de coucher cette fic sur feuille avant de faire une overdose UwU. Bref, lisez mes chères compagnons yaoistes, (et pour les autres, rejoignez notre guilde !)

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Ces personnages appartiennent à Maître Kishimoto...

Warning : Et oui c'est une fiction classé M, de plus c'est une fiction yaoi, qui contient des relations entre hommes et des rapportes sexuels explicites... Donc pour ceux qui seraient susceptibles d'être choqué, outré, dégoûté profondément, traumatisé, allergiques, homophobes, eh bien je leurs conseille de ne pas lire cette fic... Je leurs conseille vivement d'ailleurs x) J'ai pas l'intention de me retenir pour les lemons, enfin je dis ça mais ça se trouve certaines personnes le trouveront nul, enfin bref... bref.

Halala ... Je m'étale comme d'habitude x) excusez moi les gens TT_TT Je souhaiterai dire une avant dernière chose : Je mettrai, à chaque début de chapitre, le titre d'une chanson ainsi que son groupe, qui en général correspondra plutôt bien (à mon goût) aux différents chapitres.

Une dernière chose : Bonne lecture... Rho si vous saviez c'est la première fois que je poste une de mes fics je me sens toute bizarre J'espère tellement que vous aimerez TT_TT Moi je vous aime en tous cas TT_TT

En route vers l'infini et l' haut-de-là ! J'allais écrire un autre trus INUTILE, mais je crois que je vais me taire... ahem ...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Song : Lotus - Dir En Grey

**Chapitre 1 – Lotus**

Un vent chaud caressait sa peau et parcourait sa chevelure blonde. Naruto ouvrit les paupières. Il se trouvait sur le toit du lycée, l'endroit où personne ne viendrait le déranger pendant ses occupations (à savoir, RIEN), agrippant de ses doigts le grillage qui le séparait du vide. Le jeune homme de 16 ans n'avait pas eu la force d'aller en cours pour les dernières heures avant la Golden Week. A quoi bon? Il n'avait jamais vraiment travaillé, préférant passer son temps à rêvasser en écoutant la musique, où à dessiner. Pourtant les notes qu'il récoltait à la fin étaient phénoménales. Il faisait partit de ce genre de personnes pour qui les bonnes notes tombaient du ciel comme par magie. Ce qui lui valait d'ailleurs les regards tout de glace (qui ne l'intimidaient pas le moins du monde au passage) de la plupart des gens de sa classe. Comme s'il ne se faisait pas déjà suffisamment détesté comme ça. Par la plupart des gens de son lycée. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme s'il ressentait le besoins de se faire aimer. Pas comme ces personnes toujours en quête de popularité, sans aucun scrupule, sans aucun sens du réfléchi, sans la moindre once d'humanité. Toujours prêts à tout pour leur propre personne, aussi pitoyable ne soit-elle. Et puis il avait déjà Shikamaru et Kiba, Hinata, Neji et… l'autre truc rose nommé Sakura. Naruto l'aimais bien mais ne supportait pas ses poussées d'adrénalines dès qu'elle apercevait son ennemi éternel, Sasuke Uchiha. Enfin bref, … Bref.

Le son horriblement strident de la sonnerie du lycée, qui marquait la fin des cours, ainsi que le début de la Golden Week retentit. Naruto pris son sac qui traînait par terre, changea de musique et mit «Lotus» de Dir En Grey (Groupe démentiel d'ailleurs) à fond puis sortit du toit.

Les couloirs de l'école étaient bondés. La voix de Kyo qui burinait dans ses oreille, en parfaite concordance avec la gratte et la batterie cachaient parfaitement les terribles paroles qui révélaient toute l'impéritie des esprits de la plupart de ses camarades. A son grand bonheur. D'un pas assuré, le blond avança vers la sortie. Une semaine de répit. Une semaine de repos pour ses nerfs. Enfin.

. (Même si il devait passer par la forêt pour s'y rendre, car il habitait un demeure en bordure de lisière. Mais ce détail ne constituait pas un défaut en lui-même; Le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup la nature. Surtout que ce genre de maison, dans un environnement si naturel, et pourtant si près de la ville japonaise. )

Il longeait les boutiques, passait même devant son restaurant préféré, où les ramens étaient les meilleurs, sans s'arrêter, et se promit d'aller y manger ce week-end.

Soudain, une voix le héla.

« Hé tête de citron ! » Naruto reconnu cette voix. Et il allait avoir des problèmes. Il continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était, accélérant tout de même le pas en tendant l'oreille. Qu'avait il fait au bon Dieu pour que ces mecs décident de l'emmerder juste avant la Golden Week en plus !

Au bout d'une rue, il tourna vivement vers la droite, puis accéléra encore une fois le pas. La rue était déserte. Les rires qui s'étaient fait entendre tout à l'heure s'étaient éteints. Le lycéen ralentit, jusqu'à retrouver une allure normal, ainsi qu'un pou normal, puis regarda aux alentours. Il ne savait pas où il était. Mais alors pas du tout. Voilà ce que c'était de ne jamais sortir de chez soi, un jour on finit par se rendre compte que l'on ne connaît rien du propre monde où l'on vit. Et il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, au risque de retomber sur les gars de tout à l'heure.

« On s'est perdu Naruto ? » susurra une voix à moins de deux centimètres de son oreille.

Naruto sursauta et vivement, se recula et pivota vers son interlocuteur, qui était accompagné de sa bande.

Pain, Deidera, Zetsu et Hidan.

« Alors le blond ? Quoi de neuf depuis le temps ? Tu t'es remis de la dernière fois ? » Continua Pain.

Ce qu'il entendait par la dernière fois, c'était le majestueux cassage de gueule auquel l'Uzumaki avait eu droit i peine un mois. Ils l'avaient coincé dans les vestiaires des garçons, l'avaient couchés sur le banc, mains et jambes tenues, pendant qu'Hidan avait arraché et enveloppé le mythique savon jaune du lavabo dans un t-shirt, frappant l'abdomen du blond de toutes ses forces énormes bleus qui parcouraient sa taille en témoignaient.

Naruto ne pris pas la peine de répondre, et tourna les talons, priant dieu pour qu'ils ne le retiennent pas. Mais bon, inutile de rêver Deidera lui attrapa vite fait le bras, le retourna, pendant que le gentil Hidan lui enfonça son point dans le ventre, enchaînant avec un coup de genou en pleine tête. Cette dernière fit un demi-tour, le sang partant de ses lèvres en un fin filet. Il voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que son visage le heurte violemment.

Une vive douleur bourrinait sa boite crânienne, pendant que les rires débiles des quatre autres se faisaient entendre dans son dos. Mais bon Dieu qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour avoir ce genre de problèmes ? Quelqu'un là-haut lui en voulait, définitivement. Deidera pris la parole.

" Bah quoi le blond ? C'est déjà fini ? Tu perds en puissance on dirait. Faudrait penser à te ressaisir. C'est pas demain la veille qu'on va cesser de te montrer notre bonté. T'as pas de chance on dirait ... "

Leur air supérieur agaçait Naruto. Il avait trop d'honneur pour se laisser marcher dessus comme ça, par ces saletés d'arriérés. Trop d'amour propre, trop de dignité. Il voulait bien éviter les problèmes, mais une fois les pieds dedans, autant s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout.

D'un revers de la main, l'Uzumaki se releva, non sans difficulté, dos à ses "camarades", essuya le fluide rouge qui coulait le long de sa bouche, et chancelant, se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

Deidera, cet imbécile.

Ce dernier regardait Naruto, de ses yeux plissés dans un rictus malin, un sourire malsain fixé aux lèvres. Ces mecs ne pouvaient pas le saquer, et inversement. Ils le lui faisaient bien paraître, régulièrement. Naruto n'avais jamais trouvé la raison de tout ça. Deidera semblait être celui qui lui en voulait le plus. Dans ces moments, il prenait son air supérieur, mais Naruto voyait bien qu'il avait quelque chose après lui, lui en particulier. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Même les autres, mis à part peut-être Pain, ne semblaient pas être au courant. Hidan se contentait de frapper, toujours avec le même air satisfait que d'ordinaire, quand il voyait, ou faisait lui-même couler le sang du jeune homme. Puis Zetsu lui, il ... il... Ne participait pas vraiment. Naruto ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Le blond dégagea ses mèches qui lui obstruaient le regard, et s'avança vers Hidan, en ignorant totalement les trois autres. Puis vivement accéléra le pas, surprenant le jeune homme face à lui, et lui décocha une droite en pleine face. Une volée de sang gicla de son nez, auparavant parfaitement droit.

Naruto enchaîna, comme lui auparavant, avec un coup de genoux. Mais de justesse. A peine l'os avait-il touché, violement certes, le visage du destinataire, que Pain et Zetsu le firent basculer vers l'arrière. Son dos cogna le sol, la peau s'arrachant sur le bitume. Naruto serra les dents. Il n'était pas en position de force. Il se faisait asséner des coups de pieds de partout. Ses côtes, son dos, ses jambes, son ventre, son visage, tout y passa. Tous les quatre étaient au-dessus de lui, le sang qui coulait alors du nez d'Hidan gouttant sur Naruto. Il était en train de se faire tabasser comme jamais auparavant. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer, l'intervalle des chocs trop courts, trop brutaux.

Il ne se défendait plus. Ne bougeait presque plus. Il se contentait de gémir entre ses dents, attendant la fin de cette torture. Les blessures, qui se formaient au fur et à mesure le faisaient souffrir, et les déchirures de la peau lui procuraient une sensation de brûlure intense. Son propre sang recouvrait tous ses membres. La fin semblait ne jamais arriver.

Et cette fin, Naruto la vit s'éloigner considérablement. Les coups étaient moins nombreux tout d'un coup, il semblait que quelqu'un se soit retiré. Naruto ne voyait plus rien. Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir ses paupières. Des voix se firent entendre. Il crut comprendre « T'es enfin là ». La voix semblait provenir de Deidara. Personne ne lui répondit. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne le frappait. Le silence total. Tout avait cessé depuis la venue de l'inconnu.

Naruto ouvrit à demis les paupières. Il ne savait pas s'il avait quelque chose de cassé, peut-être bien tout, car plus aucune partie de son corps ne le faisait point souffrir. A tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir mal aux cheveux. Très étrange en soit …

Il voyait des chaussures, juste devant ses yeux, c'était celles d'Hidan. Il pria pour que celles-ci ne lui atterrissent pas dans la figure, il ne savait pas si il survivrait à un coup de plus.

Naruto devait savoir ce qui se passait, pourquoi ils étaient là, immobiles, silencieux. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'en aller, car à présent il ne pouvait plus jouer le combattant, son corps ne lui permettrai surement pas. Alors dans un ultime effort, il bougea ses membres, uns à uns, et se mit à genoux, puis s'aidant de ses mains, se mit debout. Enfin debout… recourbé comme un zombie disons.

Il regardait le sol, où des taches de sang lui appartenant recouvraient le bitume. Il sentait un liquide chaud se propager le long de son échine. Il saignait, inévitablement. Le sang ruisselait rapidement, il le sentait. Naruto releva les yeux vers ses agresseurs. Vu son état, il espérait qu'ils en restent là, qu'ils le laissent tomber, comme d'habitude, pour ensuite revenir à la charge quelques jours plus tard.

Mais tous les espoirs du jeune homme blessé s'écroulèrent quand il vu ce visage, le regardant d'un air indescriptible, pendant que les autres le fixaient. Ce jeune homme, avec qui jamais plus il n'aura de chance de s'en sortir indemne. Après toute la haine qu'ils partageaient à l'égard l'un de l'autre, il prendra surement sa revanche. Il ne le laissera surement pas s'en aller. Il prendra sans doute son pied en le rouant de coups jusqu'à ce que Naruto le supplie de s'arrêter.

Sasuke.

Le blond était fini. Puis, Naruto s'évanouit, et s'écroula au sol, lamentablement, à la merci de tous, priant pour que ses paupières ne se rouvrent jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin du chapitre 1 ^_^ ! J'en ai bavé pour le faire -_- Et on se demande comment c'est possible parce que je sais il est vraiment très court et pas très détaillé, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne moi-même, d'habitude je fais de ces pâté pour raconter des choses qui n'en valent pas autant x) enfin bon bref …bref. J'espère que ça vous a plus les gens :3 heu … Bien sur quelques ptits reviews ne me feront pas de mal ^_^ … je commence à me sentir mal d'avoir fait un truc si court bon dieu c'est horrible TT_TT consolezzz mooooiiiii TT_TT Et pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes, quand j'ai fini ce chapitre, il était 4 heures du mat et j'étais vraiment vraiment vraiment crevée x)

A bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure dans le prochain chapitre :3


End file.
